


Meridian Unburdened - original instrumental music tribute and scenery fanvid

by firjii



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Carja Sundom, Fan Soundtracks, Fanvids, Gen, Locations, Meridian (Horizon Zero Dawn), Original Music, fan music, photo mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firjii/pseuds/firjii
Summary: Meridian is impressive not just because it's the only true city we see in the game but also because the population seems to genuinely want to rebuild and move on from the atrocities of Jiran's rule. To me, it feels like everyone is still breathing a sigh of relief, even 2 years after liberation. I don't often write hopeful or happy music, but a melody like this seemed appropriate for a people who - divided though they still are - authentically believe in the new future they're growing from the ashes of a tyrant's tenure.
Kudos: 2





	Meridian Unburdened - original instrumental music tribute and scenery fanvid




End file.
